


Mother's Day?

by orphan_account



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blitzstone is here but not apparent, Gen, Hearth is Magnus' mom, Magnus is a lil shit, Mother's Day, Posted on multiple websites, The relationship is the makeshift family, Why is this so short, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hearthstone gets a Mother's Day gift from Magnus...</p>
<p>I remembered Hearth was jokingly called Magnus' mother and then this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day?

The day started out okay for Hearth. That was, until he walked into the kitchen.

There, sitting on the table, was a mug. A mug that read _'Best Mom <3'_. Of course to top it off, there were flowers in the mug. They looked freshly picked, too. A few were missing petals, though. Typical. What else did he expect?

He quickly realised what day it was to humans. Mother's Day. He himself was an elf from Alfheim. He didn't celebrate Mother's Day.

Hearth walked over to the table and found a hastily scrawled out note.

_Happy Mother's Day, Hearth! Hope you like the gift!_

_\- Magnus ;)_

_PS. I picked the flowers._

Of course it was Magnus. It was always Magnus. Hearth sighed and turned away from the table, wondering where Blitzen and Samirah were.

If on cue, the two walked in the room, carrying what looked like gift bags with them.

This was going to be a long day for Hearth.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look. I'm still procrastinating.
> 
> Anyways, it's not even Mother's Day as I'm writing this but then I remembered Hearth was jokingly called Magnus' mom and I 100% had to write something.
> 
> But seriously Magnus, Blitz, and Sam would totally team up to do this. 
> 
> And I'm sorry this was so short?
> 
> \- Al


End file.
